Virtual information storage systems present an image of one or more virtual data libraries. In that regard, virtual library systems present an image of one or more virtual media libraries containing a plurality of virtual volumes and virtual drives. A logical volume comprises information and metadata, wherein that logical volume comprises the entire image of a physical tape volume.
When using such virtual storage systems, logical volumes are combined and stored onto physical volumes, wherein those physical volumes are stored in a data library. Certain algorithms determine how long to retain logical volumes in a data cache, and when to write those logical volumes to physical media.
What is needed is a virtual library grid comprising two or more virtual libraries, wherein that virtual grid provides access to the logical volumes disposed in the grid if one of the virtual libraries fails. In addition, what is needed is a virtual library grid that is capable of communicating with host systems that use differing operating systems and/or differing communication protocols.